


Flour Sneezes

by sarahgirl1998



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Unikitty sneezes from flour on her birthday.I wrote this at school on the last day because I was having a rough day and I wanted to write something to calm me down.





	Flour Sneezes

Unikitty looked through the cookbook and got to the recipe she wanted. She read through it carefully.

"As soon as I make this cake, my birthday is gonna be the best one ever," she thought to herself.

She took a large mixing bowl from the cupboard and placed it on the counter. She then took out a large bag of white flour and placed it on the counter as well. She opened up the bag and dumped it all into the bowl, causing a huge amount of flour to fill the air. When it cleared, Unikitty remained, but she was completely white. And she had to sneeze.

"Ah, ah... Ah-chew!" Unikitty let out a mild sneeze, which blew some flour out of her nose. She still had to sneeze, however, so she went ahead and entered a sneezing fit. "Hah-chew! Ah-chyew! Ah-chyu! Hah-chyew! Haah-chuuu~! Hah-chyuu!"

Every time Unikitty sneezed, a small amount of flour was expelled from her mouth and nose. A good amount of flour still covered her body, however, making her sneezes continue.

"Hah-chooo! Aaah-tchyew! Aah-tchew! Haah-tchew! Hah-tchyew!"

As Dr. Fox walked by the kitchen that Unikitty was in, she overheard the sneezing fit that was going on. She walked back and entered the kitchen. The first thing she saw, however, was an all-white, sneezing Unikitty.

"Ah-choo~! Aaah-chu~! Ah, haaah-choo~!"

Unikitty's sneezes were so cute that they caused Dr. Fox to giggle. A few moments afterwards, Unikitty finally stopped sneezing and rubbed her nose with her forefinger, which magically appeared at the end of her paw.

"Bless you, birthday girl," Dr. Fox said.

"Thank you," Unikitty replied as she continued to rub her nose.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, but I must have gotten too much flour up my nose... Hah-choo!" Unikitty sneezed again and rubbed her nose again with her forefinger.

Dr. Fox smiled, took a towel and began to clean the flour off of Unikitty's face.

"You didn't think your cake would have that much flour, did you?" Dr. Fox asked.

"I guess I didn't read the recipe just right." Unikitty admitted. When she felt Dr. Fox touch her nose with the towel, she needed to sneeze again. "Aah... Haaah..."

Knowing what was going to happen, Dr. Fox pulled the towel away, pulled out a tissue and held it in front of Unikitty's face just as she sneezed.

"Hah-cheeew~~~!"

Sensing the tissue that Dr. Fox was helping her with, Unikitty took the tissue and blew her nose. The last of the flour was blown out of her nose.

"Bless you," Dr. Fox said as Unikitty rubbed her nose with the tissue. "How would you like me to help you with your cake and make sure you put in the right amount of flour?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Unikitty replied as she sniffled a few times, still wiping her nose.

She then looked down to see that the rest of her body was covered in flour as well. Dr. Fox saw her do this and moved the towel down to her back, removing the flour off her body.

After she had been cleaned off from that little flour-related mishap, Unikitty thanked Dr. Fox for her help. They then got to work on making Unikitty's birthday cake. Dr. Fox read the recipe for Unikitty and told her about how much flour they had to put in. The rest of the flour, however, was put back in the flour bag, and they followed the rest of the recipe, exactly as it was written.

During Unikitty's party later that day, while Unikitty was eating a slice of her cake, Dr. Fox gave her something in a gift bag. Not wanting to wait, Unikitty put down her plate and looked in the bag to see what Dr. Fox had given her.

It was a small box of tissues.

"Um, really?" Unikitty couldn't believe that she had actually given her that.

"Well, you did sneeze a lot before the party," said Dr. Fox.

Unikitty blushed at her in response. "Gee, thanks, Dr. Fox, but I personally liked sneezing from all that flour..."

"Did you?"

"Well, at least it was just my cute, quiet sneezes and not my loud ones."

Dr. Fox smiled a little. "You're not wrong there..."


End file.
